


Imagine you’re a woman who had a dream

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Childbirth, F/M, Fpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Unplanned Pregnancy, labor fetish, multiples pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you’re a woman who had a dream

You had a dream where you have sex with someone you don’t know. The dream felt so real. While you had great sex in your mind, you didn’t realize that you’re being impregnated in reality. As the dream went on, your belly started to grow as it began to be filled with babies.

You woke up in the morning, feeling weird because of the dream, but in addition, your body feels weird. You felt something wet under your butt and you felt something heavy in you midsection. As the sight become clearer, you realized it.

Your belly has grew to a size of overdue triplets and you’re actually giving birth right now. The first of the baby is starting to crown in your pajamas and you can’t remove it. You felt the contraction hardening your enormous belly and you can’t move. You can only push.

You push with each contraction and you felt your pajamas bulging more and more. Soon enough, the head came out and with a final push, the first baby came out into your pajamas. The second one is already starting to crown, but you can move a bit now. You manage to push and strip your pants and grab the mysteriously cordless baby. You caught the second one, but the third one is already crowning as the second came out of you. You push again and soon enough, the third came out.

As you breath and continue digesting the situation, you saw a man outside your window of your house, the same man you saw in your dream. You blinked and the man’s gone.


End file.
